If You Ever Did Believe
by Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: My name is Hope. I am a witch. Witches are a rare species and born through very ancient blood lines. My grandmother and her coven sent me to the past to stop a powerful darkness. This darkness has its own minions after my mother, Kate Fuller Gecko and my father, Seth Gecko in the past to make sure I am not born. My mission is to make sure I am born and keep my family alive at any c
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series

Season 1 Episodes 4

Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end, there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again. / Stephen King

My name is Hope. I am a witch. Witches are a rare species and born through very ancient blood lines. My grandmother and her coven sent me to the past to stop a powerful darkness. This darkness has its own minions after my mother, Kate Fuller Gecko and my father, Seth Gecko in the past to make sure I am not born. My mission is to make sure I am born and keep my family alive at any cost.

Hope opens her eyes and see that she is standing in middle of a road in god knows where. Looking around and she tries to see any signs to find out where the hell she was.

Behind her, she sees there is a sign _Dew Drop Inn, one and a half miles_.

'_Dew Drop Inn, why does that sound familiar.' _she thought to herself. She is snapped out of her thoughts by a car horn. Turning around she sees a red truck stopped in front of her. A man with a Texas ranger star steps out of drivers' side of car.

"Miss, what are doing standing in the middle of the road?" he asked walking towards Hope.

Hope looked at the man and realized who he was, it was her Uncle Freddie, but he was much younger. _'What year did they send me to?'_ Hope said to herself. She looked at her Uncle Freddie and he asked "Miss, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. My car was stolen with my phone and wallet inside. They left me on the side of the road." Hope said started to cry lying her ass off. She was so glad she had gotten her dad's skills in lying and not my mom's.

"Were it these two men who stole your car, Miss?" he asked flipping open a folder with two mug shots. The mug shots were of my dad and Uncle Richie. Now, Hope knew what year she was in. It was 2014. Her parents weren't even together yet. They hadn't even gone to the temple yet. Hope was sent to far back in time by the coven.

"Miss?" he asked

"No, Sir. The one's who stole my car, they were Hispanic." she told him whipping the fake tears from her eyes.

"Ok. I can take you to the next stop so you call someone." he said closing the folder and pointing to his truck.

Hope smiled and said "Thank you. I was actually heading to a place called the Dew Drop Inn. My family is there waiting for me."

"Alright. Get in." he says and they walk to his truck. They start driving down the road. Hope is sitting in the passenger seat staring down the road. Trying to figure out how she was going to explain to her parents who she was and what she was.

"I didn't catch your name?" he asked to her. This snap Hope out the twenty different scenarios going on in her head.

"My name is Hope…Hope… Mitchell. And yours?" Hope asked.

"Freddie Gonzalez." He answered shaking her hand. She looked down and saw a switch blade in the ash tray. It was the switch blade that belong to her Uncle Richie.

"Hello, Mr. Gonzalez." Hope smiled.

A few minutes later, they drove by a Big Kahuna Burger. In front of the building there are quite a few cops' cars. The cops telling civilians to get back. The truck pulls up behind the cops. Inside the building there is a tall brunette woman holding a gun to a cop's head. Freddie grabs the folder next to seat and looks at an FBI wanted poster. Hope peaks over and see the woman's name, Vanessa Styles.

"Stay here, Hope." Freddie told her stepping out of the car and headed towards the cops. They are discussing something and Freddie walked towards the woman.

Hope looked away from the commotion and looked at the wanted poster. She skimmed through some of the paper when she sees something quite interesting. Vanessa Styles is her father's ex-wife. She looks up and sees Freddie handcuffing Vanessa. Walking her towards the closet cop. After, handing Vanessa off the cop, Freddie sprints to the truck. Hope quickly closes the folder before he catches her. He gets into the driver seat and starts speeding down the road.

They pull up in front of a motel. Freddie stopped the truck. Hope looked at the sign of the motel read _Dew Drop Inn_. Her family was here right now, she could sense it. She also felt the darkness surrounding this place. Looking away from the sign, Hope sets her sight on Freddie get out of the driver's side and run into the check-in lobby.

Hope followed him inside and Freddie never noticed. He started dinging on the bell furiously. An old man comes out from with frustration on his face.

"Hold your damn horses!" the old man exclaimed.

Freddie pulls out his Texas Ranger Star out and exclaims "Texas Ranger. May I have word with you?"

The old man asked annoyed "What do you want?"

"I'm doing a hotel/motel search for a couple of fugitives, have you seen either of these men?" Freddie said pulling out the wanted poster of Seth and Richie Gecko. Pointing to their mug shots.

Quickly the old man answers "I haven't seen anybody."

Hope is quite surprised at how aggressive Freddie grabbing the poster closer to the old man saying "You got to look at the picture."

The old man sighs and looks at Hope and then at the mug shots. Then, he asks "Is there a reward?"

Freddie answers back "There might be if, I get some information." Hop looks between Freddie and the old man. "Room 106."

He turns around and sees Hope standing behind him. "Hope. Stay here. When back up comes I will send an officer to you." and then, ran out of the lobby.

"Hey, if you ain't getting a room get the hell out of my lobby." Old man stated to Hope pointing to the door. She looks at him and puts her hand in front of the old man face and says _"ga til sovn"_. The old man falls to the floor and starts to snore.

Hope follows behind Freddie but makes sure he does not notice her. He turns a corner and rams the ram's door open. She keeps herself hidden behind the corner until a few minutes pass and the ranger walked out of the room and leaned against a pillar. He grabs his phone from his pocket and walks away from the room.

She waits a few seconds and heads into the room closing the door behind her. Hope looks around the room for any clues on where her father and uncle went to. The only clue that is there was the body of a woman on the bed. She walks towards the bed but before even getting an inch near the bed, Hope geta vision of her Uncle Richie with a darkness surrounding him craving up this poor woman on the bed.

Hope collapsed onto the floor next to the bed sighing trying to hold back actual tears. _'This darkness was after her family long before I was even born.'_ she thought letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Standing up and looking down at the poor woman, Hope wiped away her tears. Looking up seeing a spirit which was none other than the woman staring right at her. "I am sorry." Hope said to the spirit.

The spirit walked around the bed to stand in front of her. The woman puts both of her hands-on Hope's cheeks and kisses her forehead. She tells Hope "You will make everything right in good time, niña."

The woman's spirit breezes away. Then, suddenly Hope can hear gun shots coming from the upper floors of the motel. She run out of the and sprints to the closet stairs. Hope gets up the second flight of stairs and runs down the hall towards the gun shots. When she comes face to face with her mother Kate Fuller and her Uncle Richie.

Richie points the gun in her face and stares at her for a second. Like there a spark of familiarly.

"Move."

Hope just stares at her mother who is a couple years younger than she is. So, this was how here parents meet. Her mother's family was kidnapped by her father and her uncle.

"Move. I don't want to hurt you." Richie stated motioning his gun to the wall. Hope moves her self against the wall. He was stilling pointing the gun at Hope as he walked himself and Kate down the stairs to an RV waiting. She moves against the railing and watches ad Richie pushes her mother inside the RV and drives around the other side of the motel.

Hope starts to run to where the RV drove to and see Freddie pushing himself and her father off the roof. Both of them landing on top of the roof of the RV.

Seth punches Freddie a few times and throwing him off the RV roof, falling on a small patch of dirt. As Seth climbs down on the ladder of the RV, he makes eye contract with Hope and it would seem like he recognizes her. Deep down Hope know he doesn't know her but wants him too. Seth just shakes his head and then bangs the back window. The RV drives off.

"This is going to be a more fucking difficult that I was told it was going to be."

ga til sovn – Norwegian for go to sleep (A sleep to put someone to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series

Season 1 Episode 5

To handle yourself, use your head; to handle others, use your heart. – Eleanor Roosevelt

Hope ran down to check on Freddie. He was trying to get up off the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked giving out her hand to help him.

"I'll be fine." He answered.

Suddenly, there were sirens coming towards them. Freddie grab a hold of Hope by her arms and pulled her to the side as a couple of SUVs pulled beside them.

"Stay here." Freddie told her as he walked towards the SUV.

A man in a white hat came out and said "I'm really sorry about this." hand cuffing Freddie.

"Come on, Hank." Looking at the other ranger.

"Sorry, Captain's order." he said to Freddie.

Hope watched and silently got away before any of the other rangers or officers saw her. She sees Freddie being led to a silver SUV. Quickly thinking Hope chants "Phasmatos Somnus" while staring at the other ranger.

The other ranger collapsed onto the ground. Hope sprints over to Freddie quickly and grabs the keys from the unconscious ranger. Freddie points to the cuffs and she uncuffs him.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your family?" Freddie asked.

Hope answered him looking him straight in his eyes so he would know she was telling the truth "My family was in that RV. I am going to go save them."

"Alright, let's go." he said running to the driver's side of the SUV. Hope followed quickly and got into the passenger's seat. The two of them headed to in the direction of the RV.

While driving, Hope made the decision to close her eyes to find any close bounds that might be have formed with her family in the RV. She could use it to form a location in her mind on where they were and where they were going.

Finally, she felt a small pulling like when a child is pulling on their parents' shirt to get their attention. Hope focuses on that pulling and she moves towards it. Opening her eyes, Hope was in the RV.

Hope saw her family she could feel the tension within the small space. "I am so glad they can't see me, right now."

This was one ability she loved to use to spy on people without them seeing her and not hurting her. Unless she wanted them to see her or touch her. She stretched out her hand and let her magic guide her onto where the pulling was coming. Her hand landed on her Uncle Richie shoulder who was sitting next to her mother at the small table.

A smile appeared on Hope's face it made her happy that it was her Uncle Richie. He was always there for her after her parents were killed. She was thought of him as a surrogate father teaching her and protecting her. Until the darkness got to him and consumed him.

Hope was about focus her magic to make sure that her uncle saw her, when she realized he might trust her when he saw her. Since, he already saw her at the motel with his gun pointed at her, Richie might not trust her the way she was now.

That's when an idea popped into her head. She focused and transformed herself into her five-year-old self. Hope exhaled and let some of her magic flow out to make herself known.

Richie looks and sees a child standing next to him.

"Seth." Richie calls his brother.

"What is it, Richard?" Seth asked turning his head to look at his brother.

"Do you see the kid?" he asked his brother still looking at the little girl who was staring at him.

"The two kids next to you. Yes, Richard. I see them next to you." Seth said turning his back to stare out the window.

Richie kept looking at the little girl. "What do you want?" he asked her.

The little girl smiled at him and said "I need your help, Uncle Richie."

"Uncle?" Richie asked looking at her and then at Seth. She shook her head 'yes' and said "You have to help me protect mommy and daddy." looking at Kate and then at Seth. He looked at Kate who gave him a questionable look and then at Seth, again.

"Uncle Richie…" the little girl said pulling on his jacket "…please help." Before Richie could answer the little girl had disappeared.

Hope feels herself being pulled back into herself. Opening her eyes, Hope sees Freddie's hand on her shoulder. She was being shook out of trance.

"We're at the border." He said

They both got out of the SUV. "Hope, keep your eyes focused on looking for the RV." Freddie told Hope walking around the other cars waiting. Freddie walks on one lane of the vehicles, while Hope walks in the other lane of vehicles opposite of Freddie.

Hope was walking and spies the RV and her grandfather getting back inside. A vehicle away she sees Freddie. He looks at her and pulls out his gun walking slowly towards the RV.

Suddenly, two border patrol officers come walking behind Freddie. He talks with them and then, is made to walk with the officers inside the building.

'Shit.' Hope thought to herself. Now, she had to think of another way to get into the RV. While, thinking of multiple ideas from the corner of her eye she spotted an officer escorting her Uncle Scott back into the RV.

After, that Hope saw Freddie walking out of the building. She tired to get his attention, but something else caught his eye. The RV was at the toll both. Before, he could get any closer the officer that escorted her Uncle Scott stopped Freddie. The officer's face began to change his form. It was none other that Carlos Madrigal. The man that betrayed her family and got her mother, father, and uncles killed.

Before, Hope could cast any offensive spell. Two men with assault rifles came out of an SUV on the other side of the border. They just walked slowly towards the border toll booths. In the corner of her eye, Hope pin pointed the was about the cross the border. That's when the men began shooting at the border officers and Freddie.

Hope focus wasn't on the gun fire, but on Carlos who was walking smoothly without a care in the world across the border. She spotted a gas tank close by the SUV. Stretching out both her hand and turning them upward and yelled "Vatos!"

The gas tank exploded but only caused slight damage to the SUV and Carlos, sadly. The two men ran back to the SUV. One of the men helped pickup Carlos and put him the SUV and they drove away.

She wanted to scream. Her eyes looked around the scene where the gun fire was and could not find Freddie.

"Great." Hope said to herself but, she knew where the RV was headed. The Titty Twister. Focusing out her magic, Hope created a portal right in front of the Titty Twister.

Now, she just had to wait.

Phasmatos Somnus - Knock-Out Spell

Vatos – Explosion Spell


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

From Dusk Til Dawn: The Series

Season 1 Episode 6

The most dangerous woman of all is the one who refuses to rely on your sword to save her because she carries her own. – R. H. SIN

An hour had passed since Hope arrived in front of the Titty Twister.

'Where could they be?' she thought to herself. Watching the people walk into the Twister. Unexpecting victims walking to their deaths today.

While waiting, Hope grabs a folded-up picture from her jacket pocket. She unfolds the picture and it was of her mother, father and her at five-years-old at Holly Beach. The last time all three of them were together and happy. Hope remembers her mother and herself collecting shells, while her father was making a fire for them to cooking marshmallows over. That was last happy memory Hope had of her mother and father.

She folded the picture back up and placed it back into her pocket. Wiping a few tears that were falling from her eyes, she looked up and saw the RV pulling into the Twister's lot. Before, anyone of them could get out, Hope headed inside.

"Well. Hello, apple pie. Welcome to the Titty Twister." the man outside of the Twister door said stopping Hope from entering.

She put her hand Infront of him and closing her fist _"Silenco."_ shutting him up. He moved out of her way working on trying to open his mouth.

Walking inside Hope can the despair and death from inside. The senses were centuries old. Hope breathed in and out trying not to be noticeable of her distress of emotions.

She walked over to the bar and sat down in the nearest empty stool. A few minutes later, she saw her family stroll inside. Hope noticed the mixed emotions on her father's face.

Her uncle Richie walked away from the rest of her family as they walked towards the bar. She couldn't hear what her father was talking to the bartender about, but ordered a bottle and four shot glasses. They sat down at the table closest to the stage in the middle of the Twister.

Hope tried to find an empty table but, none were. She watched them closely and was trying to read their lips. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around saw a man in a black business suit standing behind her.

"I am sorry to startling you, la senorita." he said

"I'm not startled, just cautious." Hope told him

"It's good your cautious, especially here. I wanted to warn you. Many of my kind know what you are." he stated

Hope questioned "And what am I?"

He chuckled and smiled at her "You're a witch. While, I myself can appreciate a witch like yourself and your many abilities. Some of my kind don't really appreciate a witch being around as they are intimidated by you."

"Well…I didn't catch your name?" she asked glaring at him

"Narciso. And you?" he asked liking her more

"Hope. Narciso, thanks for the heads up but, I will be just fine." she answered

"This is a warning, Hope. If I were you, I would be leaving soon before, the show begins." He told her and then walked away.

Hope watched confused and then turned around and saw that her father and mother had left the table. "God Damn It." she whispered under her breath and stood up scanning the floor for either of them.

She walked around and a few minutes passed and she saw her father back into the Twister with none other than Narciso. Hope started walking towards them, trying to think of what he is planning for her father. As she got closer, Hope saw her father get up shake Narciso's hand and walked away. She made eye contact with Narciso; he raised his glass at her. She glared at him and turned from his direction.

Seth walked down the small flight of steps and scanned the floor. That's when he saw her. The girl that was with the ranger. Seth quickly looked around and did not see the ranger anywhere in sight but, that didn't mean the he wasn't here. Walking away, Seth went into search for Richie and get the hell out of this place.

Hope just stood there as her father stared at her. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of her next move quick enough, until her quickly walked away. Hope decided to follow right behind him.

Following a few steps behind not paying attention to her surroundings, accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Hope told the person

"That's alright." Looking at the person. It was none other than her mother. Hope just stared at her.

"Excuse me." She said walking away

Before, Hope could talk to her mother anymore, from behind she heard "It's you." Turning around Hope was her uncle and her father standing behind her.

'_Oh, Shit!'_ she thought to herself.

"Where's the ranger, missy?" Seth asked her, kinda getting into her personal space something Hope was not used to and did not like.

Hope crossed her arms cross her crest and stood her ground and answered his question "Don't know. I know he didn't come here with me." she than pushed Seth back a bit surprising him "And by the way I think you need to talk to your subconscious about personal space." Turning her head around and saw her mother sitting back at the table with her grandfather and uncle Scott.

Facing back at her father, who was still a bit surprised by the way she talked to him. Richie than spoke up "I'm sorry for pointing a gun at your face back there at the inn." Seth looked at his brother and said "You did what?"

Hope just stared at both of them "Don't worry about. It's not the first time I had a gun pointed at my face and it is probably won't be the last." telling them smiling

Before either of the brothers could say anything else the bartender from the bar came up to them. "You need to sit down. Now." He said to them

The three of them looked at each other. Hope was the first to walk away from them. As she walked back to the bar, she felt someone looking at her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Narciso watching her. Hope sat down in the closet stool near the door.

Hope heard the door of the Twister open and saw Freddie walking inside. He was a bit roughed up.

'_What the hell happened to him?'_ she thought

The spotlight shinned onto the stage and appeared on none other than Carlos. He greeted the guest inside the Twister. Carlos introduced a woman he called the queen of the night named Santanico Pandemonium.

The woman appeared from behind the curtain and this Santanico Pandemonium was none other than her aunt Kisa.

_Silenco_ – Silencing spell


End file.
